As a conventionally used ball for practicing golf putting, those described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-281977, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Nos. 59-196250, 62-180468, and 63-56057, and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3029625 are available. More specifically, the conventional balls for practicing golf putting are formed by covering the surfaces of golf balls with fibrous projections, artificial turf, boa cloth, suction cups, or the like, or by changing the internal materials of golf balls. These golf balls are aimed at enabling putt practice on the floor or tatami-mat floor in the house, or outdoor concrete or asphalt floor easily.
No new matter is introduced by the ammendment and entry thereof is requested.
When rolling, most of the above-mentioned balls provide largely different feeling from that of a ball rolling on the actual green. Also, when the golfer tries to putt such a ball, the putting feeling is very different from ordinary putting feeling. Therefore, the golfer cannot obtain delicate putting feeling which is important to him or her, and cannot be satisfied.
Putting is a very important factor in golf playing. Above all, a putting distance feeling is the hardest to master, and many rounds in golf courses are said to be required for improving putting. Nevertheless, a putting mat is normally only 2- to 3-m long, and a carpet surface or the like that offers the same rolling as by golf greens is hardly available. Many smooth floor surfaces found in homes and firms cannot be used for putt practice due to excessive rolling of golf balls. It is an object of the present invention to eliminate these drawbacks.